Betrayal at the Rainboom
by Wolfrainboom
Summary: Book 2 of the Rainbow Trilogy, Queen Chysalis is rising to destroy Equestria. Rainbow Dash and Applejack are getting ready for their wedding, and the heroes of Equestria are back. But there is a new twist, heartbreak of the heroes. With Dash gone, AJ decides to hook up with a new pony as Dash must also find herself. Rated T for AU ponies, heartbreak, violence AJXRDXFS
1. Chapter 1 Rookie

Betrayal's Journey Book 2 of the Rainbow Trilogy  
Chapter 1 A Year Later  
They say that one year ago a group of heroes saved the palace of Equestria. A hero was a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash, and her mare Applejack an earth pony who became a pegasus to save the day. They worked together to defeat the Dragoneequs Discord.  
The Dragoneequs' mate Queen Chrysalis escaped when the two were about to put a stop to evil but were unlucky. A year after the events, became the one year anniversary of the love struck heroes.  
Flames engulfed a field. A field close to the ashes from the battlefield. Many bodies were recovered but many were lost in the rubble. Two guards who were alive had escaped but came to the ruins of the once majestic castle. They were told to retrieve the body of a friend of Twilight Sparkle.  
As they saw smoke they knew there was fire nearby. A mare walked into view but the silhouette was darkened so they couldn't pick out the suspicious character. As she walked into view, they knew they were in for trouble. Green flames circled the two majestic stallions as they stood before the evil Queen Chrysalis.  
"I want you both to take a letter to Ponyville. Now!" She yelled as the two started running towards the tiny village. "I think one will be necessary," the dark queen cackled as the two ran not looking back. As her horn glowed, death took one of the guards as the other continued running towards Ponyville letter in his mouth.  
As the guard Sting got to Ponyville, he regained his breath looking back for his brother. "Ping?!" He asked but no answer. As he ran to the library the stallion collapsed in front of his princess Celestia.  
"Sting?" the majestic mare asked as the stallion didn't answer. His lung had collapsed as an unsuspected figure stood in the darkness of Ponyville before laughing evilly running away.  
The royal guard was sent to the hospital as Celestia opened the letter with magic. Written in scarlet blood on the paper was a note from the Queen as Celestia gasped. "You have 6 months left before I will take over, if you don't give up I will take you down myself," the celestial princess mumbled trembling.  
"Princess Celestia?" Her faithful student asked. "Yes Twilight?" The regal pony looked at her student. "Is something wrong?" The librarian looked concerned. "No Twilight,"  
Princess Celestia had lied...

* * *

As the years grew so did I, I became a better flier and was finally in the Wonderbolts.

Snow, falling down from the skies. Yet training hard, music blasting, fans cheering. Speed, wind in your mane. The Wonderbolt Derby an event I was ready for. Preparing, I looked straight ahead. Wings placed ready to fly.

My coach Spitfire looked at my teammates and I before the race checking our wings in the process. As I cracked them out we suited up with goggles I was beyond ready for this.

Rapidfire, Soarin', Fleetfoot, Spitfire, they had speed but I was the rookie. Leaving the dull locker room, I moved prancing boldly as Soarin' looked at me. "Ready?" the white stallion asked. "I was born ready," I said.

"Good answer," he said as I walked past him. "Good evening mares and gentlecolts, are you READY?!" announced the ref. Taking my spot in the gate, we all waited for the race to start. I saw AJ sitting by Rarity, Spike and the others before my race.

Glancing ahead of me, we all paced. The green flag waved "Go Dashie Go!" I heard ponies shout as we took flight. Going around the track, I flew faster than the speed of light with Spitfire hot on my tail. As Fleetfoot and Rapidfire were in front of me, I looked for entrance between the two.

Soarin was behind Spitfire as I kicked into my high speed. A rainbow followed behind me as I sped past the two in the lead. The finish line was straight ahead as I jolted faster. The red banner broke as I came in first with Fleetfoot close behind.

They put a scarf of roses on my neck as I stood proud. "Dash, you are the rookie! How does it feel to be victorious?" Craig asked. Craig McCracken was an amazing photographer and newscaster.

"I feel great," I said as I took my goggles letting them hang on my neck. Friends and teammates came up behind me with the barrel of Lightningdrink. The liquid oozed down my sides as Craig laughed.

"Rookie of the Wonderbolts and a hero of Equestria how did you manage to become a famous flier?" Craig asked. "Well Craig, I have already been fast, but I think credit goes to my mare friend Applejack," I said.

"Applejack, farmer of the Apple family?" Craig asked. "Yes," I said. "Love is an amazing thing," Craig said concluding the interview.

An hour passed as I sat with my teammates at dinner with AJ. "I wanna go home, I'm celebrating my win" I said as Soarin looked at me. "Yeah, I have things to do," Soarin said. "Okay practice is going to be next week," Spitfire said dismissing us.

Flying towards home at full speed until I wound up at the Apple family home. Applejack had followed me as she stretched her wings before folding them neatly.

Apple Bloom was busy training as I went to her. "Congrats," the youngest Apple family member said hacking at the sword dummy. Applejack ran towards me as I stretched. "Sword play is cool," Applebloom said quickly before stopping what she was doing.

"I'm happy for you," I said as she avoided my glance. The filly almost a mare had lost some emotion from battle. Ponies had died in front of her and she never forgave herself.

Shining Armor walked into view as he checked on his apprentice before giving her an apple. The captain looked at me as he carried on. "Apple Bloom you maybe my apprentice but you will be honored," he said humbly as I left.

After Luna's moon peaked through the clouds I sat inside the wooden kitchen of the Apple family home. As Big Mac cooked supper, I sat on the couch. Stretching myself out I rested comfortably as AJ came to me messaging my aching shoulders.

I relaxed until she found all my tension. The tension was well over a conflict I had a year ago but knowing Chrysalis was back makes you worry anyways.

I sighed in relaxation enjoying a much needed back rub. As dinner was ready, I sat in the wooden kitchen. Resting my head on the table Big Macintosh sighed gently. "What's wrong Sugarcube we prepared your favorite," AJ said gently. "I'm finally home in Celestia knows when," I mumbled excusing myself. Going into the washroom, I ran a hot bath. Adding bath salt, with a mixture of lavender bubbles the smell soothed me.

It was good to be home I kept telling myself. Pulling my zipper south, I was out of my Wonderbolt uniform as I hung it up placing my goggles on the hanger. Letting the scent of lavender waif towards my dry nostrils, I got in enjoying myself.

Sighing gently, I waited seeing an eye peak in. "AJ?" I asked. "Yes Sugarcube?" she answered coming in slowly. I was kind of shocked for once.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked softly careful not to awake any pony. "I haven't told you that I loved you today," she said creeping to me. I rested my eyes as she rubbed my tense shoulders again planting a kiss on my lips.

I melted into the kiss as she nibbled on my ear causing me to melt more. As I was relaxed, she helped me dry off as I went into the basement. Opening the door, I watched the snow and rain mix creating little balls of hail which pattered along the roof.

Falling into slumber I rested my weary eyes as Applejack placed a blanket on-top of us as I smiled gently kissing her forehead. "I love you," I said softly.

* * *

**how was it my little ponies? **


	2. Chapter 2 Rarity and Spike's Wedding

Ch 2 BJB2RT ch2 Rarity's Wedding

A few weeks later after dress rehearsal, Rarity was marrying Spike. Fluttershy was Rarity's mare of honor and Spike's best stallion and grooms stallion were Snips, Snails, and Pipsqueak was the ring bearer.

The week we had the bachelorette party was the most fun AJ and I had in months. A tiger show by the Pegasus brothers Roy and Troy, drinking, shows, entertainment, and even winning the slots drunk.

All money made we pitched in to pay for Rarity's dress. White diamond with sapphire diamond necklace. The bits we all raked in made billions. I was in the wedding by supplying a rainboom for afterwords.

Celestia was leading the wedding as usual as my friends and I worked on putting it together. Aloe and the spa ponies came to do Rarity's mane and tail as I got mine done by AJ. Our dresses were all designed by Sapphire Shores.

I was going to take it easy after today, AJ and I had planning to do for our own wedding. The wedding ceremony was long but well worth it. The most beautifully written vows I have ever heard.

"Forever and always, I'll be with you. Arms wide open, through darkness, and light. Thou my oath is love, in a piece of forever. For sickness, for health, romance that lasts a life time. This day, I do to my Spikey-Wikey on the day he saved my life," Rarity cried softly as I smiled. Standing with the girls Celestia had Fluttershy and I fly up in a fast motion.

As they both said their I-Dos, and kissed we dived down fast creating a rainboom with a outline of a butterfly. Surprised, the crowd cheered in unison. Pictures were taken and I rested easier. The reception followed as we all came in with our designated escort.

I, was led in by Big Macintosh. AJ followed in behind with Snails. Snips escorted Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Behind them were Pipsqueak with Twilight Sparkle and Spike with Rarity. The upbeat music played introducing us, until Rarity walked into the room with a ballet.

They embraced in a kiss as I sat with AJ. Uncomfortable in a dress, I sighed again. "You okay Dashie?" AJ soothed to me. "I bet our wedding will be special," I admitted. "Yes'm it'll be the best," AJ laughed as Rarity sat in the middle of the table with Spike, then Fluttershy, then AJ, me, Twilight and Pinkie.

The grooms stallions sat by Spike joined by Celestia and Luna. Luna looked happy today. As we ate a wonderful meal, I got alcohol. Relaxing with cider ale made me easy. As I started to relax the cider took its place as DJPON3 pumped up the jams.

Octavia and her crew followed Celestia to put sophisticated music on not the tasteless rap. Enjoying myself with AJ we danced. Spike gave me a dance when the groom and bride requested family and friends to join them.

Lingering across the dance floor l danced with Rarity, AJ and Fluttershy. The jams cranked up as DJPON3 started up again. "This one is for the couples!" I heard her scream as A Thousand Years played. Leaning into AJ we danced a slow dance.

"I'm utterly and unconditionally in love with you," I finally spoke. The wedding went on as I enjoyed my time with my friends.

The night came to an end as I went to lay down once home. As Applejack came downstairs to the barn, I let the doors open as I saw rain. I went outside and danced in the rain with Applejack before laying down to a soft sleep in a bed made of hay. I noticed Applebloom practicing outside in the rain and Big Mac worked on apples before I drifted into sleep.


End file.
